pokerfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Terminologia pokerowa
Poniższy słownik obejmuje słownictwo używane w artykułach i książkach pokerowych, jak również skróty powszechnie stosowane na polskich i zagranicznych forach pokerowych. Niektóre hasła są kopiami postów, przez co nie mają formy słownikowej i wymagają dopracowania. ;Backdoor :To samo co runner-runner - dobranie zarówno na 4 i 5 karcie tego co potrzebujemy do złapania jakiegoś układu, np. backdoor strit, gdy mamy na reku 58 na stole jest 34J, musimy złapać na 4 i 5 karcie 67 żeby mieć strita 34567, jeżeli go złapiemy to jest to właśnie backdoor strit. ;Blind :Po polsku to Ciemna, Mus, Suma wrzucana w ciemno przed rozdaniem kart, wrzuca zazwyczaj pierwsza i druga osoba po rozdającym, bezpośrednio po rozdającym jest small blind, a druga osoba po rozdającym wrzuca big blind, zazwyczaj big blind jest 2 razy większy od małego, chociaż nie zawsze. ;Button :Osoba, która jako ostatnia dostaje karty i jako ostatnia odzywa się w czasie rozgrywki. ;Call :Wyrównanie poprzedniego beta w danej rundzie licytacji. Po polsku także czasami sprawdzić. ;Cap :Zabronienie podbicia ze względu na osiągnięcie maksymalnej ilości podbić na rundę, najczęściej w grach fixed limit ;Check :Nie włożenie nic do puli w danej rundzie licytacji, jeśli jesteśmy w niej pierwsi lub jeśli nikt przed nami jeszcze nie zabetował. Po polsku czasami także poczekać. ;Cutoff :miejsce bezpośrednio po prawej buttona, czyli przedostatni gracz odzywający się w danym rozdaniu. ;Coin flip :Z ang. rzut monetą. Sytuacja gdzie prawdopodobieństwo wygrania na końcu rozdania dla każdego z graczy jest równe lub zbliżone do 50% (przy grze 1v1) - czyli jakby rzut monetą. Najczęściej określa się to przed flopem, gdzie dwóch graczy wchodzi all-in. ;Dog :Zobacz underdog. ;Dominated hand :Ręka która ma nie najlepsze szanse na wygranie ponieważ ktoś ma silniejszą rękę zawierającą jedną z tych kart np. jeżeli ja mam AK a ktoś ma AQ to jego ręka jest właśnie zdominowana, podobnie jak w przypadku KK vs AK, AK jest zdominowane i ma niewielkie szanse na wygranie takiego pojedynku. ;Drawing dead :Sytuacja w której próbujemy złapać jakiś układ, ale nawet gdy go złapiemy to przegrywamy, np. gdy próbujemy złapać kolor, a ktoś już ma fula, nawet gdy ten kolor złapiemy to i tak przegrywamy. ;Flop :trzy wspólne dla wszystkich graczy karty wykrywane jednocześnie po 1 rundzie licytacji w Texas Hold'em i Omaha. ;Gra stolikowa :Inaczej cash game, ring game lub gra gotówkowa. Format gry, w którym blindy są takie same przez całość gry. Gracze "wkupują się" za wybraną sumę (najczęściej minimum 20BB ustalonych stawek) i mogą odejść od stołu i wymienić żetony w każdym momencie. Ponadto stack każdego z graczy jest równy jego wartości w pieniądzach. ;Gutshot :Straight draw, do którego złapania brakuje jednej karty, np. mamy na reku 89, na stole JQ2 więc brakuje nam tylko 10, jak złapiemy tą 10 to będziemy mieli właśnie gutshot strita, w przeciwieństwie gdy mamy do podanego flopa np. KT, wtedy strita dają nam dwie karty, zarówno 9 jak i A. ;Hot and cold :Dokończenie rozdania bez licytacji przez wyłożenie reszty kart wspólnych, tak jakby wszyscy gracze byli all-in. ;Heads Up Gra w 2 osoby, zarówno stolikowa, jak i ostatnia faza turnieju lub sit'n'go. ;LAG :Z ang. loose aggressive, styl gry w którym gracz wybiera stosunkowo większą ilość rąk i rozgrywa je agresywnie. Zobacz także TAG. ;Limp :Call preflop o wartości dużego blinda. ;Offsuited :Karty w ręku w różnych kolorach, często oznaczane AKo lub po prostu bez żadnej literki np. AK ;Overpair :Para z ręki wyższa niż karty na stole, np. 99 przy flopie 357 ; OP : Z ang. original poster, twórca wątku na forum. ;Preflop :Pierwsza runda licytacji, bez odkrytych wspólnych kart w grach z flopem ;Rainbow :Tym terminem określa się karty na stole jeżeli każda jest w innym kolorze. ;River :Ostatnia karta: piąta karta wspólna w grach z flopem lub siódma w grach typustud. ;Set :Trójka stworzona z parki na ręku i jednej karty na stole ;Stack :Całkowita wartość żetonów danego gracza. ;Street :Z ang. ulica. Runda licytacji - w grach z flopem są cztery rundy: preflop, flop, turn river. W grach typu stud takich rund jest pięć. ;Suited :Karty w jednym kolorze oznacza się przez małe s np. AKs ;TAG :Z ang. tight aggressive, styl gry w którym gracz wybiera stosunkowo niewielką ilość rąk, ale rozgrywa je agresywnie. Zobacz także LAG. ;Turn :Czwarta wspólna karta w grach z flopem, jak również runda licytacji po tej karcie. ;Under the gun :Gracz bezpośrednio po lewej dużego blinda, którego zagrywka rozpoczyna rundę licytacji preflop. ;Underdog :Nie bycie faworytem do skompletowania najlepszego układu na river na danym streecie. Np. bycie 2:1 underdog na flopie oznacza, ze gdyby od tego momentu rozdanie rozstało dokończone hot and cold, wtedy underdog wygrałby średnio 2 razy rzadziej niż przeciwnik, lub innymi słowy nasza szansa na zwycięstwo to 1/3. ;Value bet :Bet, najczęściej na riverze, na który gracz ma nadzieję dostać call (lub w niektórych przypadkach raise) przeczuwając, że ma lepszy układ i chce wygrać jak najwięcej w danym rozdaniu. Inaczej vbet. Category:Terminologia